


Time is a Testament to Love

by Megatraven



Series: Soulmates and Mochas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Requested by anonFor the prompt: "Reincarnated Soulmates who remember their past lives the first time they touch."





	Time is a Testament to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I really like it so!! If anyone ever wants more of it, just hop into my inbox on tumblr (@megatraven) and tell me!

Alya was never particularly concerned with the whole ‘soulmates’ thing. Maybe it was because of how Marinette, her best friend since childhood, was always thrown into a panic over soulmates. Or maybe it was because she had much better things to focus on, thank you very much.

In any case, she lived her life going with the flow and rolling with the punches. If she happened to meet her soulmate, then okay. If not, no skin off her back.

Simple. Easy, even.

At least, it was until her hand slid over the coffee cup, and her fingertips just barely brushed against his.

And suddenly, the world was pulled out from underneath her, and she was an ancient queen, fighting alongside her beloved in a losing battle. Then, little kids, who grew up together and married and lived their whole lives together. There was a brief moment of startling loneliness, a life where she lived without ever meeting him. Finally, she was a pining painter, and he was a prince who always carved time out of his day to visit her until he worked up the nerves to get down on one knee, asking if he could be hers.

She blinked, once, twice, and the world came back into focus. The cup in her hand was squeezed so hard that coffee had spilled out and over their hands, but she couldn’t even worry about the burning on her palms when their eyes locked.

“I, uh... I guess I picked the right cup to write my number on?” he said, a warm smile brightening his features and warming the gold of his eyes and distracting from the tears slipping down his cheeks.

Alya laughed, unrestrained joy pouring from her presence as she wiped her own tears away. “I’ll say.”


End file.
